custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Glory Wars
The Glory Wars is a contest-story written by Baterra1202. Prologue A Great Being walked down a long hallway, his measured footsteps creating a slight echo. A grim expression sat upon his face, His dark green eyes, barely visible under his helmet, carved from the faceplate of a green Lehvak Bohrok, seemed to get darker with his mood as he continued toward the red and white figure standing at the other end of the hall. “Hello Laralek,” spoke his companion, his blank golden eyes seeming to stare right through the green-armored Great Being of Vacuum, and into the empty halls beyond. “I have prepared the… er… contestants to enter the arena. Everything is set up and ready to go.” “Excellent. Have them ready to leave at a moment’s notice.” Laralek turned to walk away. “Oh, and Carderoks…” Carderoks turned back to Laralek. “Yes?” “Make sure to leave a few surprises for them… in the arena.” A small grin spread over the warrior’s Kanohi Crast as he headed back down to the room, from which he had the power to speak to the contestants before sending them to their deaths. ---- In a large room, somewhere in the Great Being Tower, there sat several glass chambers, lined up next to each other. Within the rooms, stood the contestants for the Great Beings’ new contest. The walls, though appearing to be fragile, were very strong, and even the powers of warriors like Iruka, Serrakaan, Speewaa, and Sarkanian were not able to destroy it. Iruka raised his large tribal sword, and swung it downwards in an attempt to smash the glass. It didn’t work. In the next chamber, Sarkanian slammed its bulk against the wall, but it didn’t even crack. A booming voice rang over the glass rooms, and all activity suddenly stopped cold. “BE SILENT” said the voice. As one, the eyes of the beings held within the odd glass rooms turned to face the speaker. Two beings descended into the air above the contestants, riding on a strange floating platform in the air high above. Both slightly taller than a Toa, the beings were wearing huge cloaks that stretched out around them and reached over the edge of the platform. One of them was wearing a white robe, the other, a dark green one. Instantly, the eyes of the gathered beings shot upwards to gaze upon the two newcomers. Most, if not all, of them were all wondering the same thing: What was going to happen next? The white-robed being answered that question, taking a step forward, passing his green-cloaked companion, and staring down at the gathered crowd, separated from each other by walls of shockingly strong glass. Then, he began to speak. “Obviously, some of you are wondering just why you were brought here. I am here to answer that question. I am Carderoks. The being beside me goes by the name of Laralek. We are in need of your help. A dangerous threat has risen. We need to destroy it. There is only one way to do that. The Kanohi Oovorok, Mask of Universal Light. That can stop the universal darkness that threatens us all. Unfortunately, my allies and I cannot activate the Oovorok’s powers. But one of you can. Ancient laws prevent us from having all of you assist, so we are selecting one of you. The test is this: you will all be placed in an arena. The arena, referred to as the Championship Battleground, has many different environments, mountains, volcanoes, deserts, jungles, oceans, and more. At the end of the Championship Battleground, lies the final environment, the Elemental Gateway. This is where the final battle will take place, and the winner will be decided. Whoever wins that may claim the Oovorok, which sits at the top of a mountain high above the Elemental Gateway. After that, return to us, and you will gain a substantial award.” That last sentence did the trick, and now Carderoks had the attention of every being in the room. “For the less intelligent beings in my presence, I will explain simpler. Be the last one standing, get the mask, come back to us, and we will pay you. Understand now?” With that, Carderoks, golden eyes glowing behind the large white hood that completely obscured his face, raised a small object and pressed a button. Instantly, white light flooded the chamber, and with a whoosh of energy, large portals opened up within the glass Contestant Containment Chambers, whisking the warriors away to face the challenges of the Championship Battleground… leaving both Carderoks and Laralek to wonder who would be the one being to return alive and claim the reward… Chapter 1 A pair of mechanical green eyes opened, scanning the area around their owner. With a robotic whir, the Baterra A-12 unfolded its blades and looked out around it. He was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a beach, with a large jungle on one side and a massive ocean on the other side. Unlike the other contestants, A-12 did not wish to recover the Kanohi Oovorok, instead, he simply desired to fulfill his programming: killing all armed warriors. And from what A-12 knew, virtually every warrior with the Championship Battleground was armed. A-12 had a lot of work to do. Looking ahead, A-12 spotted a golden Toa moving across the sandy ground. Activating his ID Scanner, A-12 identified the warrior as Daniel, a Toa of Fire who claimed to have the abilities to time travel, teleport, and manipulate matter. What could only be described as a grin spread across the Baterra’s face as he moved in to intercept his prey… Raising his head, Daniel turned to look at the silver Bohrok-like creature speeding toward him. Drawing his huge axe, Daniel dropped into a battle stance. “Toa Daniel. Prepare to be terminated,” the elite Baterra droned. Daniel laughed. “You can’t kill me! I’m invincible! I’m all powerful! I’m the strongest, smartest, most…” Before he could get any farther, a Sand Baterra’s chain exploded out of the ground, wrapped around his ankle, and dragged him beneath the hot sand. The whir of the chainsaw that ended Daniel’s life faded long before his screams. “Your claims are incorrect, and hold no weight when tested in the real world, proving that you are in fact a liar and a coward,” A-12 said to his deceased opponent. Taking a step back, the Baterra faded away into the background, leaving the first contestant dead. ---- The Toa known as Xax ducked down under a large slab of rock jutting out above his head. Behind him, the other members of his team, Bleze, Vone, Reaper, Dune, Torn, and Scylla, followed behind. After Carderoks had teleported the contestants into the Championship Battleground, Xax and his team had found themselves in a strange cave system that Reaper believed took them under the Plasma Jungle. Xax raised a sword he had found earlier, and held out a hand to stop the group. “Shh! I hear something! We’re close to the jungle now, very close.” Somewhere up ahead, Vone let out a grunt, and then vanished into the darkness. There was a slurping sound, and then silence. Nervously, Reaper and Torn drew their spears and shields, ready to challenge whatever had got Vone. Torn saw it first. Looking down the tunnel, he saw a strange gelatinous mass slip away into the blackness. “Cerrannit,” Torn growled. Upon saying the name of the horrific creature, Xax, Scylla, Dune, and Bleze appeared behind Reaper and Torn. Suddenly, twelve of the large plasma blobs appeared before them and floated forward, casting an eerie light over the cave. “Get them!” yelled Bleze, hurling his spear. It struck one of the Cerrannit dead on, pinning it to the wall. As it melted through the weapon and floated toward Bleze again, Torn ripped it apart with a mini-cyclone. Small pieces of slime and plasma showered the six Toa Hagah. Now it was Reaper’s turn. Lunging forward, he ripped one of the sentient plasma blobs in half, only for it to reform and come back with two of the others, leaving the remaining eleven Cerrannit to fight Scylla, Xax, Dune, and Bleze. Xax ran to help Reaper, jumping over a massive orange Cerrannit and landing in a battle position. He was too late. Before his eyes, two of the blobs moved toward Reaper. Xax blew one apart with a blast of elemental power, leaving ten, but the next one enveloped Reaper before he could even scream. The blob expanded to four times its normal size as the Toa struggled, then shrank back down as the acid in the Cerrannit’s stomach dissolved Reaper into nothingness. “Come on!” Yelled Dune. “We have to go, now! We can’t beat these things!” Raising his sword, he charged forward, leapt over the Cerrannit that had killed Reaper, and blew apart the tunnel wall, revealing another passage leading up. Xax, Dune, Bleze, Torn, and Scylla charged toward the end of the tunnel. Dune grabbed both Bleze and Torn’s hands, and helped pull them up away from the hungry plasma blobs. Xax, gathering his strength, leapt up to the new tunnel, only to be grabbed by a Cerrannit. Furious, Scylla body-slammed the blob, which released its grip on Xax to go for easier prey: her. The four remaining Toa Hagah could only watch as one of the creatures knocked away her sword and shield, and then another slammed into her, beginning to envelope Scylla. She fought desperately, kicking and punching, but only delaying the hungry blob. Within seconds, the layer of slime rose above the Toa’s head and the blob consumed her. It expanded, and then finally gulped down the still living female Toa with a slurp. Meanwhile, Dune speared all three Cerrannit through the middle and launched them back into the tunnel. Xax, Bleze, and Torn followed up with blasts of power, sealing the cave on the creatures. “That was close,” panted Dune, “A few seconds slower, and we would have been Cerrannit-bones.” “Like Reaper, Scylla, and Vone.” Said Bleze sadly. “They fought and died to help us,” Said Xax, “Now we must honor their memory by trying twice as hard to find that mask.” However, what the four Toa Hagah didn’t see was the red eyes watching them from the edge of the forest. And as the four remaining Toa Hagah retreated into the depths of the woods, Makuta Serrakaan pulled his twin long swords from the sleeves of his cloak and vanished into the night. ---- Elsewhere, the Toa of Iron known as Breaker stood at the edge of a massive, green forest, staring out at the sandy beach before him as the warm rays of sunlight reflected off his worn red, white, and green armor. Sighing heavily, Breaker stepped onto the sandy ground, walking into the surf. Less than two hours in the Championship Battleground, he was already regretting his participation. He had arrived in the arena in the middle of a large forest, and had immediately been attacked by a being called Zarvus, who he had killed after a short battle. CHAPTER UNFINISHED... Category:Fight to the Death Contests Category:Baterra Multiverse Storyline